


Oh my goddess!

by Bobafettfrommandalore



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:19:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobafettfrommandalore/pseuds/Bobafettfrommandalore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is a cocky but supremely talented award-winning Graphic Novel writer/artist. Asami is her muse - a goddess from another plane who decides to become human and moves in as her next-door neighbour :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mortal and the Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I had this thought moving around in my head for a while but I wanted to put it off until after I finish my other fic. But since that doesn't seem likely anytime soon, I decided to just go ahead and write it. This might just be a one-shot anyway since I haven't properly fixed the storyline yet. I'm just glad I was able to put it on "paper".

Korra was in the zone. She’s on her fifth cup of coffee for the day and she could feel the caffeine coursing through her veins. She feverishly typed on her keyboard. She’s already got the plot down pat. Once she’s done with that, she’ll start on her frames for her latest Graphic Novel. Her fingers were a blur.

She absentmindedly noticed that she’s typed in a few typos. That didn’t matter, she’ll reread through her draft after she’s done. All that mattered right now was that she finished it. She was a bit frustrated about the typing bit though. She knew her brain was formulating the words faster than she can type them but that just spurred her on more.

This time, she felt the same tingles she had whenever she wrote one of _those_ stories. She was excited about this story. She could tell it’s gonna be really special. 

Korra sat up from her crouched position and stretched her back. She’s been typing for hours. She felt for her cup of coffee but she made a small sound of annoyance when she saw it was empty – again. _Time for a break_ she thought.

She checked her watch and was surprised to see that she typed the afternoon away. She was further reminded of her oblivious state when her stomach rumbled loudly. She stood up, being mindful enough to hit “save” on her file. 

Before she closed her computer though, she checked how many pages she’s done – 37- not bad, considering she just started this morning, 5:04am, to be exact. And with that, she took her favorite blue hoodie and went out to get some dinner.

 

Korra’s back was already turned, pulling the door close behind her so she wasn’t able to see the telltale glow from the desk she left behind.

 

* * *

 

She was a goddess floating in a bed of stars. Currently, she was made up of a swirling cloud of scarlet and gold dust. She was without a discernible form. But if an entity could smile, then she was grinning from ear to ear.

“There you are”. A voice that was not a voice called from behind the scarlet and gold entity. “I have been looking for you.” 

Scarlet and gold dust coalesced and assumed a form. She didn’t really need to, but lately, she was more and more enamored with the beings called Humans. She was currently experimenting on trying out their form, for her own amusement. Besides, being immortal can get pretty boring after eternities of existing. 

The form she chose was one she found pleasing – a body of lean, pale, porcelain skin, obsidian hair that caressed her face in waves and eyes of deep viridian – one of her most favored of colors. “I was just here” she answered the other entity. She was thrilled to note that her human voice sounded melodious.

The other entity, of green and gold dust - one of her closest companions in the plethora of beings in their immortal plane conveyed amusement at seeing the goddess in human form.

Emulating her, the green and gold dust began to assume a shape – another human, it seemed. Green and gold finally revealed a petite, mocha-skinned young female. She smiled, amused to note that her friend was taller than her by a few inches. “Have you been spying on your pet human again?” she asked.

The pale goddess let out a bashful laugh. “I was bored”. The smaller goddess raised her eyebrow. “Alright, alright, you caught me”, the taller deity raised her hands in front of her, her cheeks coloring a bit. “But you know how much I like looking at this particular human… she is just so… fascinating.”

“You know, if I haven’t known you for forever – literally – I would’ve found your obsession with this Korra very strange. But it’s because you’re my friend and since I actually know that you’re very strange for a goddess, I’m letting you be. And it’s actually one of the reasons I’m assuming this form now so I can humor you, my strange friend.”

Emerald eyes crinkled and another musical laugh burst out from the other deity. She leaned closer to her smaller friend and her smile took on an impish quality. “I have an idea”. “Oh no.” The pale goddess put up her hands “Wait, hear me out”. Her petite friend reluctantly nodded her head even though it looked like she was about to say more.

Emerald eyes twinkled. “You know that lately I’ve been assuming human form right?”. Her friend nodded, curiosity warring and winning against the warning signs she was sensing from her friend. The taller woman continued once she saw that she wasn’t going to be interrupted. “I was planning on visiting the Human Plane” she finished with a rush of breath.

“WHAAATT???? NO!!! Bad idea, very bad idea!” the smaller goddess was backing away from her, leaving sparkles of green and gold trailing her in her agitated state. “Wait, wait, don’t leave”, the pale goddess’ ebony hair swirled, losing some of the essence of the form she assumed becoming scarlet and gold aether. At this, the retreating girl stopped, dumbfounded. Clearly, this “idea” meant something big to her friend.

Emulating a form was one of the basic powers a goddess can wield and if her friend could not hold her human form because of something seemingly as small as her show of non-support, then it was big indeed. Especially because the pale deity was the daughter of the most powerful god in the immortal plane – a powerful goddess in her own right.

“Okay, I’m listening, spill”. The paler woman stilled and the swirling scarlet and gold turned back into a cascade of night-dark hair. She took a deep breath. “I want to visit the Human world and I know Father would only let me go if I had someone with me. So I figured, since you’re also very good at assuming human form… that you can go with me. That and because you’re my closest friend, of course”.

The girl who used to be green and gold dust frowned. “The last time you had another hare-brained idea, half of the known cosmos was thrown into momentary chaos”.

The taller girl suddenly looked self-conscious “Well it was only a wrinkle in time… and you know… it did bring about the Dragons again, so all in all, it was a pretty good kind of accident”. By the end of the statement, the pale goddess was smiling from ear to ear again. “Come on, you know you’re bored too. I know you could use a break from all this immortal monotony.”

She floated closer to the smaller immortal and tugged at her hands. “Pleassssseeeee….”. “Does this urge to visit the Human Plane have something to do with your pet?”.

“Maybe…” emerald eyes couldn’t quite look the smaller girl in the eyes but after a few seconds of fidgeting, the pale goddess surged towards her again. “If you do this for me, I will owe you a very, very big favor… and I can give you one of the worlds you love so much… how ‘bout I throw Zaofu into the deal? Pleasseee… pleasssseee…. you’ve been my friend for forever… pleasseeee??????”.

The other girl eyed her and let out a puff of breath tinged with green and gold dust. “Okay, but if you cause one more…” She didn’t get to finish as a swirl of scarlet and gold dust, ebony hair, and long, lean limbs engulfed her in what humans could only call a hug.

 

* * *

 

Korra woke up and groaned. Her back felt like a Polar Bear Dog sat on it. She was slouched on her desk, her right cheek smack into her computer’s keyboard. She groaned again. She wiped the drool off her face. Suddenly, she panicked. _Oh my spirits, my draft!_ She quickly looked at the open file in front of her. She scanned upwards the “;bjkjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj’s” that her cheek smashed into the screen.

“Nononononoo….” she let out a relieved sigh when she saw that the “THE END” she typed as she finished her story the night before was still there. Her file was safe. Her STORY was safe. She grinned to herself.

 _This is it, Korra, the one. The best story you’ve ever written. This is gonna be another hit_. With that, she jumped and raised her arms to the air. Pretending to accept another award, she threw imaginary kisses to an imaginary audience. “I would like to say thank you to the academy, thank you to the council, to my parents, for raising one fine, talented, good looking woman..”. Korra smiled wide at her reflection as her eyes fell on a mirror, she flexed her arms for good measure, “a very good-looking woman”.

 

 ** _K_** orra was a reknowned Graphic Novel writer/ Artist. She knew she was a rare breed. There were only a few gifted individuals who could write and draw as she could, and even then, the caliber of her stories set her apart from the best of them.

She’s won every type of award that could be won for Graphic Novels. Only 23 and already a legend in the making. Truth to tell though, she couldn’t even say how she got as good as she was. If a journalist interviewed her about where she got her stories, she would’ve told some bullshit about how the world inspires her, blah blah blah.

But the thing is (and Korra admittedly knows that the truth was too weird to say publicly) everytime she got the inspiration to write a new concept – she’d be waking up from a particular dream.

A dream of green, green eyes and long hair soft as black silk. She’d wake and suddenly, she’d get the urge to create – new worlds and new lives begin to breathe and become extraordinary stories.

She’s been having the same dream since she was a small child. At first, Korra had trouble articulating the experience to her parents. But as she grew up, she found that she had a particular talent retelling her dreams into paper.

And that’s where all her success began. The “Avatar” they called her. It was from a character from one of her stories – a being who’s lived thousands of lives that she’s mastered every form of creative ability one can only hope to have in a lifetime. Her fans started using the moniker on her when her second novel broke the bestseller record for the most best selling Graphic Novels of all time.

Korra didn’t mind. In fact, she was even proud of the title. In her mind, SHE WAS THE AVATAR and everybody’s just gotta deal with it.

 

She was in the middle of admiring her triceps when her phone rang. She picked it up and saw that it was her girlfriend. “Hello Kuv, mornin’ babe!”. “Hey babe, are we still on for our morning run? I wasn’t sure if you’ve finished your story already.” Korra glanced at the clock. 6:03am. “Uh sure, just give me 15 minutes and I’ll meet you at the park”. “Ok see ya.”

Korra quickly changed into her running gear and was out of the door after grabbing a couple of cookies from the kitchen. She was hurrying out of the hallway when she noticed that somebody was carrying some boxes into the apartment next to hers. Someone’s eager to move in, she thought.

 

The boxes were covering the person’s face, but she was clearly female, since Korra could hear a bit of a melody she was humming. Wow, she’s got the most beautiful voice, she thought. Korra stood in the hallway, straining to hear more – there was something familiar about it. She was also mulling over the weird time her new neighbor chose to move in when suddenly all the boxes the person was carrying started to tip dangerously out of her arms, causing the humming to stop and the person to lose balance as well.

Korra rushed to the person’s side and put out her arms to steady her. The person on the other side of the boxes finally regained her balance. Korra took the top boxes, just in case. _Wow, these are really heavy._ She placed the boxes on the floor.

She straightened up only to find a pair of the greenest eyes she’s ever seen looking at her intently. “Hello Korra” she heard the melodious voice again. Korra stood dumbstruck and if only she wasn’t so blown away by the beauty of the face just inches from hers, then she would’ve noticed a subtle glow of scarlet and gold sparkles of light coming off from her new neighbor.

 

 


	2. First Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet for the first time in the flesh but everything is not as it seems.

_In those green, green eyes with flecks of gold, time stopped and Korra drowned. She forgot to breathe and she lost consciousness of everything around her, all she could focus on were the pools of green, embracing her, cradling her throughout an emptiness of eternity. She was content in being cocooned within the green and if forever was real, she’d spend it engulfed and drowning in that sea of green and gold._

 

A throat cleared, startling Korra from her reverie and her temporary state of catatonia. “Hello Korra.” _Wait, what? How does she know my name?_

For some reason, she stood there with her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water, unable to form a coherent thought. _Speak, you idiot._

“I ..uhhh.. eh… huh… gaahhh…”

 

The lovely eyes looking at her crinkled in mirth.

 

Korra shook her head trying to get a grip on herself and she realized she’s been gaping like a moron since she laid her eyes on her neighbor(?). With difficulty, she closed her eyes and forced herself to take a deep breath. When she thinks she’s gained more or less a semblance of control over her mental and physical abilities, she opened one azure eye and peeked at the woman in front of her.

 

She swept the woman in a curious gaze starting from her mesmerizing face, taking in the perfect cascade of dark silk that was her hair and to her outfit of white.. _wait a minute…was the girl wearing a bed sheet draped over her and tied like a toga?_ The sheet was just above the woman’s knees – knees that were attached to a pair of the longest, most picturesque legs Korra’s ever seen. _But yes, that is definitely a bed sheet._

Korra didn’t know whether to laugh out loud or to bolt and get away. Surely someone wearing a bed sheet – _only a bed sheet! And a thin one at that!_ \- had mental problems. But she refused to believe that a beauty of this level could really be that unfortunately. Finally, she cleared her throat and uttered the first coherent words her muddled brain could formulate since seeing the gorgeous woman in front of her. “OH.. MY.. GODDESS.”

 

The raven-haired girl’s smile slipped and she gasped “How did you know!?”

 

Korra immediately sputtered “Oh Spirits I can’t believe I said that out loud! Wait.. What? What do you mean how did I know? And how do you know my name? And why are wearing a bed sheet draped over you? Are you some sort of crazy person? And why are you moving in at this ungodly hour? Are you my new neighbor? Once she began talking, the words just came out like a torrent, like the flood-gates have been released and the deluge of questions just kept coming. Korra’s eyes bugged out. This must be one of the weirdest mornings she’s ever experienced but more than that, she couldn’t believe she’s actually screwing up making a good first impression to the beauty in front of her. She never had a problem talking to people. She’s a superstar for spirit’s sake. People got nervous talking to _her_ , not the other way around.

 

To her relief though, the woman in front of her just laughed in that lilting voice of hers. Korra let out a tentative smile.

 

“I will answer your questions, from the last to the first. Yes, I am just moving in, with a … I think a roommate is the right term for it. So yes, I am your new neighbor. I am moving in at this hour because… there is no time like the present …” At this, her grin grew bigger, like she knew something Korra didn’t “I am not crazy… I haven’t gone crazy in the past two eons. The last time I was crazy, a place called Atlantis got transported into another dimension. But don’t worry, I don’t think I’ll go crazy again soon, I just do that to relieve myself of boredom. I don’t know what a bed sheet is. Am I wearing this silk wrap wrong? Is this not the latest uuhhh .. clothing…fashion here on the mortal plane? It is very airy though, I like it! And finally, to answer your first two questions…”

 

At this, Korra has already backed up a couple of steps, and trying to distance herself as discreetly as she can. She was mentally feeling sorry for the gorgeous albeit crazy woman rambling in front of her. While backing up, she tried recalling if she knew any head doctors that could help out the crazy beauty. She kept her steps small so the woman won’t be able to stop her before she could sprint away. She was taking her time though, because honestly, she did want to hear the answer to her first, most important questions.

 

 

The raven-haired beauty in front of her paused before continuing “I have known you Korra since your essence touched this plane, you and I have been linked by destiny, by creativity, by essence”. Her voice took on a deeper timbre.

 

To Korra, it was like she was hearing two different things at once – on the surface, where sound was the usual way of hearing things, a pleasant woman’s voice but within that or perhaps entwining through that voice was an almost familiar melody. One of which she can almost sing to, if she really listened to it intently.

 

“I Korra, am your Muse”. At this, the music suddenly ended, the woman’s voice becoming just that again, a normal, albeit very melodious voice. There was an almost ominous silence. Korra shook her head from side to side, trying to clear her thoughts. The memory of the unknown but familiar music fading as her mind cleared. She was dumbstruck.

 

The woman was crazier than she originally thought. She should be bolting right now. But instead (and she might rationalize later that maybe the woman’s craziness was catching) she let out a loud guffaw. She couldn’t help it. This was just one big CRAZY morning. A crazy neighbor, a crazy story, crazy thoughts. She held her sides and couldn’t stop laughing. She laughed until tears fell from her eyes. She laughed and laughed until she was coughing at the absurdity of it all. She was still laughing wiping the tears from her eyes when she noticed the room has suddenly grown very cold. Unusually, abnormally cold. In fact, her breath was turning into steam before her eyes. She looked at the woman in front of her, her laughter petering out, finally dying down completely.

 

She was looking at two piercing, eyes. The vibrant green and gold a while ago almost black in anger. Her new neighbor spoke with gritted teeth. “Is there something particularly funny about what I just told you, human?” As she said this, her hair, which cascaded in perfect waves into her back a while ago started to stand on end. Sparks started to materialize out of the freezing air though the temperature was still dropping. Korra gaped, unable to process what was happening. The woman started to emit angry, chaotic swirls of scarlet and gold, mixed with a black that looked almost like a moonless night sky.

 

Korra thought she could see stars in them. “You arrogant, silly fool!” The being (?) before her actually grew bigger, becoming less human in form and more of … a breathtaking nebula… was the only description that popped in Korra’s head.

 

Korra couldn’t take in what was happening, her mind overloaded with the fact that she was actually face to face with a goddess, if the being’s claim was true. She gulped and tried to take it all in. Unfortunately, it seems that her brain has already gone through its quota of short-circuits in such a short period of time. So she did the only thing she can do. She fainted.

 

She saw her Korra fall to the ground and immediately, she started thinking rationally again. “Oh my!” She forcefully tried to calm herself so she can change from her true form into her human guise.

 

The scarlet and gold aether stopped swirling and coalesced into silky, obsidian hair. Her limbs formed from the stars that made her up and after a few infiniseconds that might as well have been eternity to her, she successfully turned back into her mortal form.

 

She swooped down on Korra’s limp body, noticing that Jotunheim was still bleeding into the room- its icy grasp entrenched into the walls and the atmosphere. She _breathed.._ and the ice receded, going back into its rightful dimension.

 

She was cradling Korra’s unmoving form when a sound came from inside her new apartment.

 

It was the other goddess- Opal- a name they decided on due to the other’s penchant for the dark gems. The other goddess groaned upon seeing her with the inert human. “Ugh, what did you do now?!”

 

The woman with the obsidian hair and green, green eyes looked bashful “I ..uh.. lost my temper”.

 

Her friend rolled her eyes at her and beckoned “Bring her in you idiot before some other human sees you”.

 

The other goddess sighed and picked Korra’s body up like she weighed nothing at all, cradling her to her chest like a lover, an unconscious one, at the moment.

 

Her friend was leaning on the marble counter, smirking at her when she entered.

 

She groaned. _She’s never going to let me live this down._

 

As she placed Korra on a divan, her friend cleared her throat. She stood up and looked at the other, eyebrow raised in question, but also daring her to make fun of her.

 

Opal’s grin widened at her friend “Way to make a first impression.”

 

The taller goddess buried her face under a pillow and groaned “I know.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I finally decided to continue this tale of star-crossed lovers :D - I figured there's a few chapters of story to it - that and because of some prodding from a few of you lovely people. So here you go. I hope you like what I've done so far. I have no experience writing comedy, so I don't know if the story achieves what I aimed to tell in the first place. But there's a first for everything.
> 
> I'm too lazy to proofread though so please forgive the errant grammar errors and typos rearing their ugly heads here and there. 
> 
> 'Till next chapter!


	3. Chocolate Mint is Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New neighbours! :D

Who are you? She asked the  _presence_ in front of her. The  _Presence_  …..laughed – a melody, a pleasant pealing of bells, a soft caress of the skin, an intimate embrace. She felt a hand on her cheek but when she tried to look at what was caressing her face, all she could see was a cloud of scarlet and gold swirling together to form a galaxy, a nebulae- wherein stars upon countless stars danced in an ethereal waltz in a boundless heaven. She opened her cerulean eyes wider to take it all in. To  _breathe_ that moment in, so she can keep it in her heart always. It was beautiful. She  _is_  beautiful.

 

Korra’s eyes fluttered open, her senses slowly coming into focus. For a moment, she experienced a bout of disorientation. She dreamed she was being chastised by a goddess, an unbelievably  _beautiful_  goddess. She couldn’t remember anything after that though. Then her sight focused and she was confronted with a pair of startling viridian eyes staring back at her, just a couple of inches from her face. 

 

 

She _yelped_. Not so much as from the surprise of finding another one intently studying her face, but from being awakened from what she thought was a dream only to find the evidence of it in real life.

 

The face in front of her grinned.

 

Korra took a couple of deep breaths to steady herself. “Ok, back up. What in the name of purple pickled Spirits just happened? I mean, one moment, I was laughing at you, next, you became a giant, colorful, roiling angry cloud! And how come I saw Winter creep into the room, I mean, that mover show always claimed that Winter is coming, but I didn’t expect to see it LITERALLY creep into the room.”

 

The _person_ in front of her raised one perfect eyebrow. “Well, you were mocking me. Nobody’s done that since… I can’t remember, it was eons ago. He’s still rolling that rock towards the mountain peak I guess. Poor Sisyphus. No, not really. He deserved it. But I digress. I lost my temper a bit.” At the last part of the statement though, Korra noticed the beautiful woman’s cheeks become adorably red with the trace of a blush.

 

“She’s apologizing, take it for what it is.” A voice said from the side. Korra immediately looked at the speaker and had to shake her head to make sure she was really awake. She looked at her watch. _Wow, not yet 7am and I’ve already met two super beautiful ladies. WHERE ARE THEY COMING FROM?!?!_

 

“Hello there, mortal.” A woman with skin a few shades darker than the one currently in front of Korra was leaning on the counter, smirking. She had a short, very stylish bob and was noticeably shorter than her companion. However, she too was dressed in a weird, white sheet.

 

Korra gulped. She heard a “harrumph” beside her. The paler _goddess_ was looking annoyed. “Stop using your glamour on her, _Opal_. This mortal’s mine.”

 

Korra rubbed her eyes and sat up. This talking over her head finally hit a nerve and got her speaking. Coherently. She looked at the speaker. “Okay. That’s enough. I want to know what’s going on here. Okay? Okay! Let’s start with introductions. Proper introductions. Introductions that won’t end with me on the floor being threatened by … whatever or whoever you are.”

 

“Well if you didn’t start laughing, you wouldn’t have been threatened. And you were the one who decided to faint, I had nothing to do with that.”

 

“My fault?!?” Korra sputtered then paused. The woman with the impossibly unbelievable beauty was smiling and was _glowing_ a bit.

 

“Wait, you’re glowing!” she said, awestruck.

 

The woman in front of her smiled wider.

 

“Okay…” Korra closed her eyes and mentally steadied herself. After a minute, she shook herself, opened her eyes and released a deep breath. “I’m Korra. I live next-door. I make Graphic novels for a living. If I’m not writing or drawing, I’m into sports. All kinds. I have a dog named Naga. She’s my bestfriend. I like gummy bears. And Reese’s peanut butter cups. And Chocolate Mint is heaven. So there. What about you, uhhh.. Miss?” She addressed her question to her new.. neighbor.

 

The glow from the pale woman intensified a bit, she was biting her lower lip, seemingly thinking about her answers. “I’d like to be called… Asami. Asami Sato, for now. I live in another realm, but in this space-time, I’m your new neighbor..” she was grinning again. Korra couldn’t help but think she imagined seeing a literal _sparkle_ flash from that smile.

 

“I’m a goddess, a Muse, to be exact. In some worlds, I am the patron of Music, in other worlds, of Arts. Only a few worlds worship me as the incarnation of the WarMaiden, or in your plane, as the incarnation of Death.” Asami raised her hands to placate when she saw Korra’s reaction change from intrigued to awestruck verging on fear. “Only a veryyyy few worlds, I assure you” she said, like the darker girl would know the implications of only a “few worlds” worshipping the pale goddess as the incarnation of Death. Korra gingerly sat down again, once she saw that Asami was actually trying her best not to look threatening. After a few seconds, she nodded.

 

Asami cleared her throat and continued “I like watching and observing other lifeforms. I guess _Opal_ here is my uhh bestfriend?” she nodded at the other sheet-wearing woman. “I don’t know any of the last things you mentioned, but I’d like to try if this … Chocolate Mint is really.. heaven? So there” she mimicked Korra’s last gesture.

 

Korra extended her hand. Asami only looked at it. The Water Tribe girl immediately realized that the other woman didn’t know what the hand was for. So she took the goddess’ hand and shook it. “Hello, Asami, uhh, nice to meet you. Considering the circumstances.” Asami immediately gripped Korra’s hand and after a few seconds of Korra shaking it, proceeded to vigorously shake their hands on her own. Korra chuckled. “This is called a handshake. You use this gesture when you meet new people, or if you enter into an agreement with the other party.”

 

“A handshake.” Asami smiled and sat down next to Korra, still glowing a bit. Korra noted that the other woman didn’t let go of her hand.

 

“And I..” both girls on the couch turned towards the woman still leaning on the counter. “I’m Opal. Named myself after my favorite gems. I’m also going to live here, in the meantime. So I guess, I’m also your neighbor. I’m also a goddess. But I’m more interested in finding lost knowledge than in Arts or Music. I’m here because I had to accompany my so-called, self-proclaimed knucklehead of a _bestfriend_ to this plane because she wanted to fully stalk her mortal pe…”

 

It took only a smooth motion and two fluid (very sexy, from Korra’s perspective) strides but Asami was suddenly beside Opal and covering the other girl’s mouth with her hand. Korra was left with a fragrance that reminded her of citrus, jasmine and spring from Asami abruptly moving.

 

She looked at the two _goddesses,_ the taller one currently trying to stop the other from talking with a hand over her mouth. It looked like Asami wasn’t exerting any effort too, since she towered over her friend by a few inches.

 

“Okay, okay. I’m stopping, I’m stopping!” Opal muttered in a muffled voice. Asami let her go, but not before shooting her a pointed glance.

 

 

Korra stood up and strode towards Opal and offered her her hand. Opal tentatively took it and both women smiled. “Nice to meet you, Opal, I’m Korra.”

 

“So, now that we’re all acquainted, Korra, you can show us what Humans do to amuse themselves.” Asami said, but not before pulling Korra’s hand from Opal’s grip and directing her to sit in the couch beside her. Opal raised an eyebrow at the other goddess. Asami pretended not to see it.

 

 

“Hmmmm…this is the weirdest morning ever” Korra said out loud. “Okay, you guys still haven’t told me what you’re doing here, but I guess that can wait until later” she said, just in time to hear a very loud grumble from her stomach. “First, let’s get some breakfast.”

 

“Breaking fast. Hmmm, that sounds good.” Asami said, noticing for the first time that she was experiencing an unpleasant … craving for sustenance. She was _hungry. This is a first,_ she thought.

 

Opal nodded.

 

Korra stood up and was about to exit the apartment until she noticed what the two women were wearing. “Uhh, ladies, we can’t go out in public with you wearing those sheets”.

 

The two deities looked at each other then looked at their sheets. Korra snickered.

 

Opal lifted her chin “And what, pray, tell are we supposed to wear?”

 

Korra scratched the back of her neck, “You don’t happen to have any human, normal-looking clothes, do you?”

 

“What do you mean, aren’t these” she gestured to her sheet “human, normal-looking clothes?” Asami asked.

 

“Well, if you wanted to look like you are walking curtains, then why not?” Korra said. Suddenly, she had an idea. “Wait just a minute, okay?”

She quickly ran back to her apartment and came back with a magazine.

“These are normal clothes” she said, handing an issue of Vogue towards the two goddesses.

 

Opal quickly flipped the pages. “Hmm… these are quite.. fetching.”

“Agreed” Asami nodded. They looked at each other and suddenly, the sheets they were wearing burst into light.

 

Korra had to rub her eyes just to make sure what she was seeing was true. She could never get enough of these inhuman displays of power.

 

But more importantly, she couldn’t get her eyes off Asami. Asami clothed with an ordinary white sheet was gorgeous. But now, she was blanketed with a sheer light, like morning mist sprinkled with a swirling canvass of scarlet and gold motes – she was astounding in her beauty. Korra knew she was gaping like a slack-jawed idiot but she couldn’t help it. Asami was, in all sense of the word, a goddess.

 

The light blanketing the goddess coalesced and in no time at all, or perhaps, longer than that, Korra couldn’t tell, befuddled as she was, Asami’s clothing transformed – there was no other word for it – into what Korra could only label as “normal, human clothes”.

 

Apparently Asami had a knack for fashion. She was wearing a red crop top, a lacy bra strap teasing on one cream-colored shoulder revealed by the wide neckline. She had a black pleated skirt that ended mid-thigh, revealing miles and miles of pale, toned legs.

 

Korra’s brain short-circuited. _Those legs._

 

 

“Ahem”. Opal’s very distinct clearing of throat broke though Korra’s muddled mind and she started functioning again. Not fully, but at least she was functioning at all. She looked at Opal sheepishly.

 

 

The shorter goddess had on khaki capris and a green form-fitting top.

 

The Immortal duo looked like they both just stepped out from the magazine they were rifling through a couple of minutes ago.

 

Korra couldn’t help but feel woefully underdressed beside them.

 

Just as she was about to escort the two beauties out of the room, she felt a vibration in her pocket. She immediately pulled out her phone.

It was a text from Kuvira. She immediately face-palmed. She forgot about their jog together. She opened the text and couldn’t help a letting out a groan.

 

**KuviBaby:** I’m going home. I waited for 40 minutes. Don’t bother talking to me later.

 

“What’s that?” Asami said, peeking over her shoulder.

 

“It’s my girlfriend. I forgot our appointment”. Korra slumped.

 

“You have a… _girlfriend?”_ Asami asked with obvious distaste.

 

 

At the tone of her voice, Korra looked up, for the first time noticing that the other woman was a couple of inches taller than her.

 

“Uhh, Yes?” For some reason, she stated it more like a question, than the established fact that it was.

 

Asami pursed her lips. Just then, Opal took ahold of Asami’s arm and pulled her to the door.

 

“Let’s first get some sustenance. I did not think this hunger you mortals endure is so .. demanding” she said, while pulling Korra and Asami out of the apartment.

 

“You’re right” Korra sighed “food first, thinking of alibis, later”.

 

 

She started to walk towards the elevator when a soft hand found its way into hers. She looked beside her to find Asami smiling at her like she knew something she didn’t. Right then, Korra experienced a dizzying feeling of Deja-vu and for a moment, she was _somewhere_ definitely not of the mortal world, and she was holding on to someone else’s presence, not unlike what she was gripping now.

 

And just like that, she was back in the hallway, marveling about a goddess’ hand. She didn’t know what it was, but the thing is, and whatever may happen next, she thinks, it would be really, really interesting to find out.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors, not beta'ed, not proofread. :D


	4. Beyond the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some inkling as to where Asami came from.

_**When Time was at its infancy** _

She was wandering through the realms, as gods went, she was young, only in her 18th epoch of Awareness (she knew though that Time, in this concept she uses, is still relative). Perhaps that explained why she was so restless. She’d give anything to possess her Mother’s calm poise, or even her Father’s usual stoic indifference. But as it was, she felt a restiveness that cannot be solved by staying still in her native dimension. So she snuck away and decided to spend the next eon exploring.

 

Maybe that would cure her of whatever restless energy was crawling up her spine. She smiled. She had a spine! She had to admit, even though the god realm she came from could be quite boring at times, the last century was actually fun. Her Father and some of the older gods have just finished creating what she considers as one of the most exciting, wondrous beings in existence. Mortals! Humans! Such fascinating creatures.

 

Truth to tell, she was not really “exploring” as she was hiding from her peers. She was so enamored of the newly created beings that she couldn’t wait to try out their form. So here she was, on a distant realm – the farthest she thinks, that any of her peers have yet to travel- a distant _“planet”,_ in Human form. She grinned, thinking this human guise, this mortal face was so _expressive_. She loved it!

 

She was riding the winds of a tempest above a seemingly endless angry ocean (this realm is so…. Blue) when she noticed _something_ in the roiling waters below. She swooped down, curious. Once she got to the place she spotted from her flight, she noticed the waves more violent, almost raucous in their wildness.

 

That’s when she heard it. It wasn’t a voice… more like an emotion, amplified and thrown about the churning water, making it seem like someone was shouting. Whooping in .. glee? She directed her eyes to where she heard the exuberant hollers. Her eyes immediately grew large (really, these mortal faces are _so_ expressive) – she was looking up at a humongous wave, so big in fact that it might span a couple of mountains at its apex. But that wasn’t what caught her attention. What intrigued (excited?) her was that what looked like a human (?) on board a slab of ice was riding the massive wave, _emotions_ of unadulterated happiness bouncing off of the person in the form of that non-vocal hollering.

 

She watched, entranced, as the wave rider proceeded to perform spins and aerial tricks on the board of ice. It was only when the wave was about to crash down and even out that the goddess noticed that the person riding the wave was actually bigger than a normal human. In fact, the person was of gigantic proportions.

 

Nevertheless, she finally let her curiosity control her and decided to approach the _anomaly._ The gigantic wave crashed over her but she casually waved a finger and a sphere of scarlet and gold formed over her human shape, sheltering her and lifting her towards the Waverider. As her dissipating ether sphere floated towards the being, she could “hear” some more exuberant laughter and noticed that everytime that booming laugh sounded, the waters reacted back, causing ripples and waves as big as small hills to roll off each other. This being was becoming more fascinating by the minute.

 

She raised her hand and signaled the whooping, hollering god (?) before her – to no avail. The being was still busy frolicking with his/her ice board. Impatient, she readied a bolt of scarlet and gold ether to launch towards the sky above the Being.

 

However, at that moment, a particularly violent wave crashed into the goddess, causing her to adjust her stance - the bolt she released was stronger than she meant and hit the hollering Waverider smack in the chest, toppling her/him/it from the ice board. Instantly, the water churned, swallowing the Waverider.

 

The goddess panicked and immediately dived below to the roiling dark azure waves. If anything, the water below was even more violent that it was above. It was a maelstrom! The water was so dark, she could barely see anything, let alone the Waverider.

 

The goddess steadied herself and breathed. Instantly, she was enveloped in her native ether, scarlet and gold dust merging with her human form and she floated, lighting up the immediate vicinity with her gilded aura. And just like that, the Maelstrom she was on stilled and a silence so eerie shrouded everything. She looked towards her sides, and was surprised that thousands of glowing eyes were looking at her. It was unnerving. She slowly turned in a circle; she was in the middle of a scarlet and gold aether sphere, surrounded by whatever resided in this watery realm.

 

It might have been scary, the goddess thought, but the blue bioluminescence emitted by the silent residents of the deep actually formed a very nice contrast to her light. She has turned full-circle when she gasped- looking at her were two gigantic glowing eyes of blue – the clearest she’s ever seen of the cerulean shade outside of her circle of light.

 

The goddess was entranced and could not tear her eyes away from the orbs. She was staring like one of those fickle little fairies that always followed a light source back in her realm, lost in her senses and amazed. That was when she noticed the gigantic eyes shrinking, but not losing their light. The eyes shrunk and shrunk, until they were no bigger than her own, she thinks – when the being that those entrancing orbs belonged to swam forward into her own sphere of light. _“What are you?”_

 

The goddess gasped. It was the Waverider! Up close the being was more beautiful than the goddess could have imagined. She (she!) was limned in blue-white light, floating in front of her, studying her intensely. Her torso was dotted with the same blue-white light, forming a geometrical pattern that spanned her chest and her breasts and seemed to ripple independent of the Waverider it belonged to.

 

Her hair was afloat, seemingly alive and dancing with the waves outside their sphere. Her skin was dusky, smooth and unmarred and surprisingly, her features were Human, though there was something in the light that bathed her that suggested she was so much more…. _“What are you?”._

The goddess immediately came out of her trance. “I am a goddess” she said, with a haughty tilt of her chin. “ _What are YOU?”_ the goddess challenged back. The Waverider cocked her head, thinking about her answer. “I am…I don’t know. I just came to _Be_.” Then she grinned, seemingly unperturbed about not knowing _what_ she is, and not caring about that vital piece of information.

 

The goddess pursed her human lips. That was _weird_. She has never encountered something or someone not knowing what or who they are before, that is, anything or anyone that possessed any sentience. So this was a first. “Are you not a goddess too?” she asked.

 

The Waverider only scratched her head and shrugged. The goddess, discontented at the lack of answer floated nearer the Waverider “Can I touch you?”. The Waverider grinned, smile innocent and a bit lopsided. The goddess decided that that smile was one of the most beautiful she’s ever seen maybe because where she came from, the Heirarchy of hoity-toity (as she liked to call them) gods and goddesses rarely smiled and when they did, it was usually because they wanted something or rather something was going their way (usually hedonistic pleasures)– not like this Waverider’s whose smile was real and unhindered.

 

She raised her human hand to the Waverider’s cheek and ran her fingers through the glowing, unblemished skin. Despite the color blue and white reminding the goddess of frozen Icelands, the Waverider’s cheek was surprisingly warm, it was really very… _pleasant._ The goddess continued her exploration, her hand moving towards the floating cascade of hair – soft! The Waverider’s hair was so soft.

 

The goddess was still combing through the other being’s locks when she realized the Waverider was .. humming. She had her eyes closed and she was humming…that was when the goddess heard it through the water. There was _singing_ of somekind. She was peering through the dark waters beyond their sphere (where have all the eyes disappeared to?) when she spotted four giant shadows speeding towards them.

 

She panicked and pulled her hand from the Waverider’s hair and thinking to lift them up to the safety above the waters, she threw herself towards the other being and started to pull her up. She tugged and to her immense surprise, they stayed where they were! She could not pull herself and the Waverider up towards the sky.

 

This never happened before! She was terrified for real now, trashing her head and desperately pulling. However, she heard a booming laugh coming from the girl in front of her, at the same time, she felt arms encircle her waist and she immediately felt… warmth. She looked at the laughing Waverider’s face. “Relax, those are just Water spirits, come to join the fun.” The goddess calmed enough to squint at the massive shadows beyond their sphere (at least the sphere was still working) and true enough they were circling them albeit in a languid pace, almost like they were in a lazy dance. And there was that music still…. “The singing.. it’s them!” the goddess exclaimed, surprised that such large beings could produce such a beautiful intertwining melody.

 

“They always do that. Don’t let their playfulness fool you. These..” the Waverider gestured to the floating behemoths “are secretly very competitive beings.” The goddess raised her brow. “Competing against whom?” she asked. “Why, me of course!” the girl bathed in blue-white light smirked. “I happen to be a very good singer!” and with that, she started humming again, louder this time.

 

To her amusement, the goddess could detect the behemoths change their song, a more intricate melody. “Bah! Cheaters!” the Waverider said, but the goddess knew she didn’t mean it because there was that lopsided grin again. “What are they called?” the godded asked. “Well, I call them Wails just to spite them hehe” the Waverider said. Then just to prove her point, turned toward the gigantic shadows and shouted “It’s not singing when you’re wailing!”. The giant spirits just made their singing louder to answer the blue-white being.

 

The goddess laughed at this and draped her arms on the Waverider’s shoulders. Wait. Shoulders? The goddess immediately looked down and saw that she was still encircled by the Waverider’s warm embrace. When she looked up, she saw the Waverider also looking at where she was gripping the goddess by the waist. They both pulled away at the same time, the Waverider’s action throwing the waters surrounding them into an instant turmoil, causing the circling  _Wails_ to swim away.

 

The Waverider seemed to catch herself, the light pattern in her torso briefly glowing intensely, immediately calming the water beyond them. “Sorry” she said, scratching the back of her neck. The goddess came up with two realizations at once. One, this being IS powerful. Not being able to use her powers on her and pull her to the surface – that was the first time the goddess’ powers failed her. And how the waters of this world (and it seems even the beings living in this) reacted to the Waverider – that meant she was some sort of deity too, what with power and entitlement like that.

 

Second, this Waverider was not only powerful.. but also powerfully attractive. The goddess is entranced. Another first for her. She’s used to beautiful beings. From where she came from, gods and goddesses are usually too self-involved enough to always appear at their best – which means, their most beautiful form. But this.. Waverider was on a different level.

 

Not only was she not acting like one of the haughty peers the goddess was used to (and this was so refreshing), but she was not like anything the goddess has ever encountered. And appearance-wise, she was the most beautiful human the goddess has ever seen (even though she strongly really doubts that the being in front of her is a mere human). Her eyes were roving over the blue-white beauty when blue eyes met her emerald ones and once again, there was that lopsided smile. Immediately, her Aether sphere started to float upwards. The goddess was surprised – she wasn’t doing this! Then she looked towards the Waverider- she was floating upwards along with her (there was that demonstration of her power again), faster and faster, ‘till they _broke_ the surface at the same time.

 

The goddess clenched her hand and her sphere dissipated. She was floating just above the water.. no, the _ice_ , noting that where a little while ago this planet they were on was just one endless ocean, now it was covered with ice as far as the eye could see… dotted with some towering mountains, one of which was spouting smoke and lava some distance away.

 

“Wha..what happened? The goddess asked, surprised. The Waverider looked around. “Oh, we might have taken a lot more time below than we noticed”. The goddess was confused. “What do you mean?”. The Waverider cocked her head “Time passes differently for beings like me. Not too long ago, this was all just stardust. But I had a hankering for a little kinetic activity, so I created something to pass the time, hence, where you saw me. Gosh, I guess I shouldn’t have left my board on the water when we went under” she said, somewhat dejectedly, at the last part.

 

The goddess was reeling. She realized she only had an inkling of how powerful this being was in front of her! She created something out of a whim and now a whole planet was changed because she casually left a mere plaything behind! Even her Father and a host of his cronies took at least several eons to create the Mortal plane.

 

She had so many questions but all that came out was… “All this ice here used to be your .. iceboard?”. The Waverider nodded her head enthusiastically, scanning the horizon “Yep. I gotta say, this is not too bad! I kinda like how it’s not too warm.” The goddess shivered at this statement _“not too warm? IT’S FREEZING!”._

She finally understood how this Waverider was someone not to be taken lightly. She backed off a couple of meters and squinted her eyes “Who are you?”. The Waverider seemed to notice that her companion was backing away from her “Hey! Don’t go away! Are you afraid?” and proceeded to float towards her.

 

The goddess took the action as threatening and she spread her arms to either side of her, violent bursts of scarlet and gold light shooting sparks form her fingers. She began to let go of her human guise though she still maintained a semblance of her mortal face “Get back, don’t come nearer!”.

 

The blue-white being pursuing her immediately stopped, her jaw dropping…”Wow!”. The goddess, still in the process of gathering arcane energies for defense was interrupted when she heard the single word. “What?!?” she said, still looking at the Waverider. The Waverider, throat swallowing rapidly exclaimed seemingly in a trance “You… are… the..” swallow “most beautiful creature” swallow “I’ve ever set my eyes upon!" gulp.

 

The goddess was so surprised at this admission that came out of nowhere, she let go of her arcane energies in a puff. “What?”. “You are so beautiful!” The Waverider suddenly shot towards her and stopped just inches away. She was still gulping. It would’ve been funny if she didn’t know how powerful a being the girl(?) in front of her was.

 

“What do they call you?” the blue-eyed being asked. It was the goddess’ turn to look bashful. She’s never been called anything. Her parents called her Daughter and that was it. Her peers didn’t even deign to call her at all, considering her too young to a goddess to be worthy of notice. “Uhmm. I don’t have a name yet. I’m not even a patron of anything yet, since *ahem* I’m still uhhh.. a young goddess”. “Young? Patron? What do you mean”, the Waverider asked.

 

“Well, you see, for us gods and goddesses, we have to be patrons of something, I can not yet understand the whole mechanics of being the “God of… or the “Goddess of…”  yet, but apparently it’s what will make and what will maintain our essence as deities. My father is the Patron and Patriarch of the Deities and that makes him the most powerful god around. But me, I’m just a young goddess, barely out of the aether, as they say and…. I’m rambling.” She shut her mouth, she didn’t intend to confess anything to the Waverider, but somehow, those genuinely curious cerulean eyes pulled the confession from her.

 

“Oh. Hmmm. If that’s the case, do you mind if I give you a name? Just so I know what to call you!” the Waverider was grinning again. The goddess was excited at the prospect. A name! Who would’ve thought her wanderings would result in her having a name. In her excitement, she twirled and a shower of scarlet and gold aether exploded into mini nebulaes around them. The Waverider laughed in delight. When the goddess calmed herself enough, she assumed human form and floated near the grinning blue-white being. “Okay, I’m ready! What are you going to name me?”

 

The Waverider tapped her finger on her chin “Hmm… a name. Something as beautiful as you..” (The goddess blushed, she couldn’t help it)… “I name you…uuhhh… A… a..Asami!”. At this, the overcast sky immediately transformed into an array of colors, pinks, golds, blues, yellows – the first ever sunrise (or was it a sunset?)of its kind.

 

The goddess was entranced. Immediately upon receiving her Name, she felt a transformation within her too – a clenching from deep within her essence, a string pulling taut and releasing, stretching and contracting and bursting forth until she was gasping from the intensity of it. And it went on and on and on until all she could see was the bright explosion of colors inside her head. Before it became too much for her, she felt powerful arms gather her close… and all she knew was Blue.

 

When it was over, she opened a green eye slowly. She must have lost… consciousness (that never happened before). The first thing she saw was that she was lying on a bed of flowers. She opened both of her eyes and lifted her head but found that it was a whole meadow of wildflowers. The world had changed yet again. She wondered how long she was out. She tried to move but found a weight on her chest hindering her from doing so. _Someone_ was sprawled on top of her.

 

Asami (she smiled, she had a name!) peered down at the head on her chest and when the head started to move, she was again subjected to the bluest blues she’s ever seen. _Waverider._ “You’re awake!” she smiled sleepily. For some reason, the goddess- Asami felt that being here, with the Waverider by her side, or on top of her, actually- was the most natural thing in the world.

 

In answer, she ran her fingers through the Waverider’s lovely locks. The girl closed her eyes and hummed (so it was an automatic reaction then).  “You Named me” she whispered. The Waverider only smiled wider, still humming in apparent enjoyment of the fingers threading through her hair.

 

The goddess was enjoying the sensation of soft hair as well when she suddenly remembered something important. “Wait!” The Waverider on top of her tensed, “What?”. “I still don’t know your name!” Asami swatted the blue-white shoulder on her chest. In answer, the Waverider raised herself up using her elbows, and settled herself more comfortably for talking (but still on top of Asami). “I’ve been called many names. But this incarnation of Raava… You can call me … Korra”.

 

“Korra..” Asami rolled the name on her tongue. It’s got a nice ring to it. It suits you.” She said, smiling at the girl above her. Again, they were so close. If she wanted, she could just reach up with her lips and .. touch them to the slightly chapped ones above.  She didn’t know where the impulse came from and why would she want to taste the other girl’s lips anyway? But somehow it felt… right. She tamped down on the feeling though since she had more questions to ask. “Who’s Raava?”

 

The Waverider got off her (Asami made a noise of protest) but took her hand, intertwining it with hers and settled beside her, lying on her back. “While you slept, I slept too and dreamed. And in this dream, I was spoken to. I am a fusion of spirit..and something else. That spirit’s name is Raava. And this realm, this dimension you stumbled on is called the SpiritWorld. Since Raava reigned supreme here, I basically control how this world behaves. That’s how I can do what I can do. Does that answer your questions?” she looked at the green-eyed goddess beside her.

 

“So that explains why you’re so powerful” Asami said thoughtfully. They grew quiet for a time, comfortable, watching the clouds in the multicolored sky ‘till it grew dark – but not really- as lights, blue and green and gold and pink came out to grace the sky with their dancing. The two powerful beings gazed in contentment, huddled in each other’s warmth and presence.

 

“So what next?” the goddess turned to the Waverider – _Korra_. Korra tore her gaze away from the sky and looked at her “Won’t it be interesting to find out?” she grinned her lopsided grin. Asami matched it with her own.

 

 

 

Eons passed and all that time they spent with each other, travelling and carousing through different realms and planes, always together, never separate. Asami and Korra, two powerful beings, content, happy, one.

 

____________________________________

 

Asami awoke from her nap. She didn’t really need it, but there was only so much you could do if you’ve got eternity on your hands. Her chest was aching. She could feel something… someone pulling her. She let out a gasp as she felt a tug again. She knew what this was. “Ahh…” she released in a pained breath. “Asami”… a dark hand settled on her waist from the being who just a moment ago was sleeping behind her, awoken by her exclamation of breath. Another tug and Asami fell from the cloud they were sleeping on. She was speeding downward but she couldn’t control her freefall. It was a dizzying, nauseous ordeal. Just when she thought she’d hit the rapidly closing earth, strong arms caught her and she was carried and lowered gently to the ground.

 

“Asami, what’s wrong?”. Asami opened her eyes to clear, concerned Cerulean. “I have to go back” she said weakly. “Back? Back to where?” Korra asked, panic evident in her voice. “I felt my Father call”. “Oh.” Korra couldn’t figure out what to say for a beat but then “I’ll come with you then, it is no matter.”

 

The green-eyed goddess only looked at her sadly, “I will be going beyond this realm, beyond wherever we’ve already been through. You have no power where I am from. And where I come from, gods and goddesses there, rarely tolerate those without power. They thrive because they revel in the fact that “lesser” beings as they call them are properly segregated into their appropriate realms. I don’t want to see you hurt.” Korra’s tensing, hugging herself. “But you won’t be gone long, will you? You’ll come back as soon as?” she said, hope evident in her eyes. Asami stared at the being who’s become so precious to her. No, she will not allow herself to be gone long. “Yes, I’ll be back, soon. As soon as I can. The soonest I can. I’ll just answer the summons and come back and it will be like I never left” she reached out, cradling the other girl’s tense cheek. Korra smiled, a slow, hopeful lift of her lips. “Promise me you’ll come back as quick as you can, I don’t know what I’ll do without you.”

 

“I promise.”

 

 

 

Asami discarded her human guise as soon as she reached the fringes of her dimension. In this realm, no one appreciated nor took humor on what they deemed as frivolous pursuits – pursuits of which, unfortunately meant otherwise to Asami. She swirled her way to the throne room, all angry scarlet and gold dust. She stopped in front of what seemed like a black , yawning abyss threaded with gold and furious flashes of lightning. “Father, you called”.

 

“Daughter.” She felt the non-voice reverberate through her mind, almost deafening in its intensity. She sighed internally, here goes the powerplay.

 

“The time for pursuing your inconsequential pursuits has passed. It is time you took your place among the Pantheon of major gods and goddesses.” The scarlet and gold churned, she answered back “I do not want any place in the Pantheon, Father. Give my place to the others, I’m sure you’re not lacking any candidates.” she answered, looking in disdain to those around her- expressionless, waiting to pounce on any opportunity.

 

“Nonsense. You are the heir and as such, should be made ready to rule like you are fated to.”

 

“But Father… I have no..”

 

“No buts! I have allowed you your time to frolic. I have even allowed you to have that half-Spirit as a paramour!”

 

The scarlet gold dust roiled.. “How did you..?”

 

“I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING HERE, YOU THINK I DO NOT KNOW YOUR WHEREABOUTS? I COULD HAVE CUT YOU OFF FROM THAT SPIRIT WHEN I WANTED TO BUT I ALLOWED IT!” the elder god spit out, his voice causing the whole assembly to cower before his rage.

 

Only the scarlet and gold dust swirling in the middle of the throne room looked undaunted. “I am going back Father, and you can’t stop me.” She tried to turn away but her Father’s next statement made her stop dead in her tracks.

 

“Your Mother’s gone, Daughter. It’s time to step up and take her place as a true Goddess.”

 

If she were in her human form, she would have fallen to her knees. Her Mother. The only kind being in this dimension she used to call her home. “What happened?”

 

“She disappeared, a thousand years after you took off. We could not find her.”

 

She recognized that voice. Her Father’s advisor, the patron of Discord, Amon. She looked to where the sound came from and true enough, a mass of blood red and copper whirlwinds occupied the platform.

 

She was aching all over. She did not expect how terrible this loss would be for her. But she was resolute in going back to Korra. She would grieve later, in the circle of her embrace. “I’m still not staying. Goodbye Father.”

 

She turned around and started for the exit when she heard her Father exclaim, in what almost sounded like genuine regret “I knew you’d say that.”

Then she was hit with something, a bolt, a force and another.  And another. Something was tearing her inside. She was screaming. All she was, all she knew was being torn from her. She could feel her memories and her essence being clawed apart like so much dust and thrown away into the far reaches that she wasn’t sure she could get them all back.

 

She was hit with bolt after bolt of energy and with each bolt, she felt her past slipping away until the most precious, most treasured memory inside her was all that was left. And this she struggled to keep inside her. For a while, it seemed like she was succeeding but more bolts of energy were thrown her way, violent, red like dried blood laced with dull copper threads. _Amon. She screamed._

She saw it when they were finally almost able to tear it apart from her grip- a blue-white light ripped from chest, pulsing with life and energy. Her memories of Korra. Her _Name_. Finally, with a final rip, her grip slackened and the only thing that made her happy- the essence of her time with Korra- was wrenched away, into her Father’s fist. She was on the floor, weeping stardust, her energies delegated into a feeble swirl of scarlet and gold aether, not as lustrous now, weak, and threaded with black.

 

She glanced at her Father and to what he held in his fist. He took a moment to make sure she was paying attention and then slowly _crushed_ the glowing ball of blue-white energy.  The ball seemed like it was putting up a fight against the abyss trying to crush it, but with a mighty effort from her Father, it imploded in a soundless rush. Motes of blue and white sped away, sucked into the unknown.

 

The goddess screamed. She couldn’t stop screaming. She screamed and screamed and galaxies were thrown into chaos, dimensions ripped and remade. She screamed until she can scream  no more. She screamed for an eternity. When she woke up, she couldn’t remember anything. Not a thing.

 

 

 _____________________________________________________________

 

In a dimension far away, a spirit waited and waited and waited. And waited. But it seemed that what she was waiting for would never come back. But still, she will wait, if it takes an eternity to do so. And so she waits.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a major 360 from the past chapters, but I was honestly stuck with how/where to go about with this fic. So I figured, why not a backstory instead of thinking about what's next? So yeah, here it is. :D at least it provided me some story plot to branch from, for the next chapters. Now I know how to link my past and future, at least in this fic. Again, no beta/ not beta'ed. Sorry :D
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos? Comments? 
> 
> p.s. For those of you who saw Interstellar, yeah, that's where the inspiration of the giant waves came from :D


	5. Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami wakes up from her immortal sleep.
> 
> Opal and Asami tag-team against an infernal machine.
> 
> Bolin's kind of a pumped-up meathead. Kinda like those guys at WWE. But not as annoying. He's still gonna be adorable.
> 
> No breakfast yet.

She slept, coated in a vacuum of emptiness. Millennia passed, and still she slept, kept from awakening. Thoughts were cycled, broken down, crumbled and bled away to nothingness. But at the center of it all, at the crux of the closest approximation of what a heart could be among immortals, a voice, a face, vague, but still a face, stayed, a face with blue, blue eyes.

  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
_Awareness_. It crept through her being, slowly lighting her up, sluggishly filling her with sentience. And with this awareness, she also gradually grew aware of her surroundings.  
  
_SHE_. Somehow, she knew this word, and what it meant, for her – she was female. She let the awareness come over her. Take over. She was celestial, a part of the multiverse, a part of all the dimensions. And she was, is, a goddess.  
  
“Daughter, you’re awake. Good.”  
  
Somehow that voice was familiar, it held warmth, authority, safety… and yet, she couldn’t help but feel a small bit of fear crawl up her being. She was afraid of that voice, angry even. But for all her cognizance, she couldn’t remember why.  
  
“Daughter… what do you remember?”  
  
She coalesced, her form molding into something she knew was familiar to her, unknowingly becoming what she used to be. Gold and Scarlet dust formed, slowly giving her contour. She finally faced the voice speaking to her. She almost lost her shape again. The voice calling her “daughter” was a giant Void, an abyss streaked with lightning, immense, threatening, old.  
  
“Father?” she sent out tentatively. For whatever happened, she remembered vaguely that this….. black hole of power was what spawned her to this… awareness.  
  
She felt the Abyss’ mirth. It was glad by her use of the familiar honorific.  
  
She continued though, unfazed. “I feel…. Empty.”  
  
“As you should, Daughter, you have been wiped clean, you are born again. _As it should be_ ”. The Abyss answered her, as though the thought of being wiped clean would be comforting.  
  
She kept silent. Some parts of her still shrugging off the emptiness that encased her being. Apparently, her keeping silent was mistaken for acquiescing. The Abyss moved its bulk. Scarlet and Gold dust could make out angry swirls of lightning and a vague sense of the despair worlds being crushed following in its wake.

  
“Very well. It seems all is finally in order. Daughter, I leave you to get acquainted with our realm, _your_ realm, because you are the heir apparent and should be well versed in anything that is in our demesne. I will provide a companion for you. She is young, millennia younger than you. But she has come to Awareness while you were still in the deep sleep of cleansing. Ask her anything you might want to know, or could not remember in our pantheon. She will see to it that she answers, aptly.”  
  
With the last word, the Abyss noticeably focused its strength on the Green and Gold motes swirling around the newly-awakened Scarlet and Gold Consciousness. Green and Gold trilled, in fearful agreement with the Abyss. The Green and Gold companion was released from the Abyss’ threatening hold only when its black Nothingness finally disappeared, its dark aura coalescing somewhere else in their current dimension.  
  
Scarlet and Gold looked to the other with a bit of trepidation. She didn’t get the Abyss’ overbearing vibe from the Green and Gold consciousness, so maybe this _companion_ was not so bad.  
  
She noticed that the Green and Gold motes formed into a small ball. It looked like a windblown ball of aether, spherical and yet never keeping still. The particles inside always moving, like sand being sifted, never keeping the same pattern inside its overall sphere shape.  
  
Scarlet and Gold captured this shape in mind –spherical- and willed herself to emulate its essence. _There_. Now she is also spherical. She expressed delight in her new form. She felt the Green and Gold ball convey an awe-filled appreciation even as she heard the excited warbling from its depths.  
  
“Wow! I heard you were the all-father’s daughter. But I didn’t believe it at first! It took me a total of four millennia before I could do what you just did! You must be pretty powerful!” the smaller Green and Gold ball exclaimed, excitement vibrating from its core.  
  
The Scarlet and Gold aether considered her companion for a bit before deciding she liked the newcomer. The Green and Gold ball was not intimidating in the least, and for all accounts, was behaving like a young goddess… a juvenile one – much like herself, before what happened to her to bring her here now (how she knew that, she couldn’t tell, but somewhere deep within her, she knew it for truth).  
  
_Very well_ ….  
  
“I am his Daughter but I’m not sure what to feel about that…” she mused. The Green and Gold ball stopped its excited movement and its form regarded her curiously. She addressed the Scarlet and Gold goddess with a questioning trill.  
  
The Scarlet and Gold sphere remained silent though, partly because she was still shaking off remnants of millennial sleep and because there was something just not right, waking up from that particular slumber but she couldn’t discern what it is exactly.  
  
She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt a tentative touch on her being – the GreenGold companion was asking her something.  
  
“What should I call you, my liege?” it inquired, rather respectfully- names were something of great import.  
  
The Scarlet and Gold deity stilled. Inside her, she felt a whisper, a remnant of something sacred. _Asami_.  
  
She felt how that word, that _name_ held great significance. Though how she knew it, she couldn’t say. So she kept it to herself, for now.

  
“Call me… Daughter… for now. My Father has not specified who I am just yet” she looked to her excitable companion and the equivalent of a smile emanated from her form. No doubt, the GreenGold presence felt it because the motes twirled and cascaded inside her sphere “Very well, Daughter”, she expressed mirth as she said this, almost feeling embarrassed for addressing a greater goddess the generic name before she continued “what do you want to do, …for now?” she said, imitating her liege’s last words.  
  
“For now…. “ the Scarlet and Gold sphere looked around the multitude of stars surrounding them, spotting a bright cerulean-hued galaxy some distance and thinking it for a pretty hue, she started towards it, speeding up “...we explore!” she bellowed, immediately soaring towards her destination, followed by her small green-gold companion laughing wildly all the while.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
  
While the Scarlet and Gold goddess slept, a blue Spirit waited. And waited. She too slumbered. But in her slumber, her unconscious mind planned and created. It was what she was, a maker, a creator. Slowly, her dozing form dissolved, becoming stardust, becoming spirit, neither solid nor liquid, gas nor aether. She became a consciousness, a Soul. And with this soul she searched, eventually finding a form, a form that will be born again and again till she found what she was looking for. Till she found the Someone she was looking for.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
The Daughter was scouring the world of humans. She immediately found that having all of eternity in her hands is actually quite… Boring.

  
It was a good thing she stumbled upon one of the worlds created by her Father. Earth. The name itself was fascinating. And true enough, what happened there didn't disappoint her fickle attention.

  
Mortals. Beings with such short lives, they lived quicker than an immortal can blink. They lived, and just like that, they were gone. That didn’t mean they weren’t interesting though. On the contrary, their short spans seemed to spur and assure the best and most extreme things to happen in a life. It was quite amazing to observe. They fought, loved and laughed more in their speck of time than any god or goddess did in a millennia. Quite refreshing, the Daughter thought. They really were fascinating.

  
She was idly viewing some people trying to construct a large triangular building of some sort (she guessed for the humans, it was something of a feat, considering they were lugging around humongous slabs of stone) when she spotted a brilliant blue soul amongst the very dull browns.

  
_Different_ she mused. She closed her eyes as a she was suddenly swept with a long-forgotten memory of brilliant blue. It was gone as soon as she remembered it but to her, it tasted of fleeting joy. But the feeling dissipated as fast as she felt it.

  
She gasped, a nagging feeling of loss permeating her being, even though she didn’t know what it was she was missing.  
It felt like something was wrenched out of her.

  
She tried her best trying to remember. It was there, just beyond her ken.

  
She spent some time in this endeavor. She was just about to give up when she remembered what brought about the memory. The blue. She gasped. Hurriedly, she went back to what she was looking at before she got distracted.  
Unfortunately, her spending some time reminiscing cost her. Big time. The barely-completed Pyramids she was watching a while ago were now whole and looked to have gained some wear in their façade.

  
This meant that years and years might’ve passed - in her immortality, not even a nanosecond has gone by, but in the human sense, quite a lot of time has passed. Years, actually. But just how much, she didn’t know. It seemed like quite a lot as evidenced by the severely changed landscape she was looking at right now. Where there used to be a lush jungle oasis, is now barren desert.

  
What was more vexing tho, was that the brilliant blue soul she spotted has disappeared, along with the passage of time.  
She felt an indescribable loss. Where is the blue light?

  
She panicked, feeling that something important just slipped away from her.  
She made up her mind then. She would just be more vigilant. So she watched the world turn, scouring it for the brilliant blue she so missed.

  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

  
It wasn't until the world of man became what some would say as the Age of Technology till she’d find the Blue Light again.  
  
_There!_    
  
And the goddess laughed, one joyful peal. She didn’t know what that light was, but she resolved she’d do anything in her power to find out.  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

“Asami! Hey, Asami!!!” Korra yelled at the girl with the onyx-colored hair who was currently gaping at some graffiti on the grimy alley wall.  
“Splendid!” She said, running her pale fingers on the wall surface. Korra's eyes bugged out seeing the goddess' previously clean fingers now marred by some mossy green substance from the wall and which to her horror, was making its way to the pale girl's mouth.

“Asami, no!!!!!” Korra caught the hand before it could make its way to its destination. She took the hem of her tank top and wiped the goddess' digits with it.  
  
“But I wanted to taste the colors! I thought we were getting some sustenance?” Asami pouted, upset that she hadn’t gotten to taste the weird spectrum medium used in this mortal plane.

  
Korra looked to the goddess, by now, used to the weird things her companion wanted and considered normal.  
“This” she gestured to the mural “is not food. I'll tell you when and where and what we are eating. Come on.” She pulled the goddess’ hand so that she wouldn't get distracted again.

  
She wasn’t prepared for how nice it felt though. Or how natural it felt. Or how soft the goddess’ skin is. And as the Artist was thinking those thoughts through, she felt the other girl's fingers lace through hers. Korra gulped. She severely hoped that she wouldn’t be spotted by any of Kuvira's friends, or worse Kuvira, for that matter. She was about to let go when she happened to glance at the taller girl’s face.

  
Asami was looking at her with a joyous, expectant smile, like there was nothing in the world better than holding her hand, remnants of alley wall-grime, not withstanding. Korra's face flushed with warmth. There was something about this goddess. She just couldn’t put her finger on it.

  
She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard metal clanking loudly and some yelling. “Oh my spirits! Opal!” she pulled Asami as they ran towards the corner and found what looked to be Opal holding a garbage can cover threateningly, trying to battle a vendo machine.

  
“Take that foul beast!” Opal was trying to shield-smash the poor machine.

  
“Go Opal! Show that infernal what it means to be a goddess! Ah. Uhm. A Human! Wait. A human goddess!” Asami egged on, shaking her fists at the offending vendo machine.

  
Korra groaned. These two were more than she could handle. She needed reinforcements. She took her phone and dialed.  
  
After a few rings, a sleepy voice answered. “Korra, do you know how early it is right now?”

  
“Bolin. I need your help. Pronto!”

  
At that, the voice on the other end perked up “Are you in trouble? Are we going to beat someone up? I’m you bestfriend! Don't take them on by yourself! Leave something for me!!!” Bolin practically yelled on the other line.

  
Korra almost regretted her decision then. Bolin wasn’t exactly the pacifist when it came to trouble. He was the “swing now, ask questions” later type. Especially when it involved his friends. Actually, they both were, though she’s gotten some of her impulsiveness a bit under control nowadays.

  
He was the perfect friend to have at one's back especially when Korra got into the occasional drunken bar fight, but she belatedly realized that calling her hyper, pumped-up bear of a friend might not be her wisest decision for the moment and might even be the last thing she needed right now.

  
Too late though, the Vendo-machine started smoking with Asami deciding to join in the “fight” (though it also looked like she just wanted to join the fun, if the delighted squealing was anything to go by) by throwing some chunks of the sidewalk towards the offending machine.

  
“Bolin, get your ass at the Bean Bag right now, I'll explain later!” Korra yelled into the phone pocketing it before she even heard an answer. She could bet anything right now that Bolin, the adrenaline junkie, is already out of bed and hollering excitedly towards his truck and would be at the meeting place in the shortest time possible.

She ran towards Asami and grabbed hold of the rock she was brandishing at the now burning vendo machine.

“Okay okay Asami, put this down right now!” she said soothingly into the pale goddess' face, much like one would to calm a raging animal, whilst holding on to the other end of the large chunk of pavement.  
The Muse smiled at her “Okay!” and let go of the rock. Korra stumbled and nearly fell from the weight of it.

  
She just had enough strength to redirect where the stone fell and good thing too, otherwise her foot would’ve taken the brunt of the fall.

  
Asami turned towards Opal just as the smaller girl gave a last kick to the sputtering remnants of the vendo machine.  
“Victory!” Opal said, pumping her fist into the air. The vendo machine gave out a dying hiss, as if to indeed concede its defeat.  
Asami was still laughing, and clapped her hands for her friend's apparent success.  
  
Korra just face-palmed and talked through her fingers. “Now why did you have to go and do that?!” she groaned.  
  
“What do you mean? It made a threatening sound and I handled it like how you humans handle threats. I didn’t have to use my power even once in that fight. It was, how do you say it, won fair and square, with my Liege's gracious assistance of course.” Opal said, gesturing towards Asami.

  
Asami nodded graciously at this and actually beamed with pride at Korra.

  
“Okay. Girls. Ladies. Goddesses. I understand you're not from around here. So please trust me when I say I have your best interests… and mine as well, for that matter.. at heart. There is no threat here. All I want for us right now is to get breakfast. Without “killing” non-threatening vendo-machines.” Korra blurted out, deflating as she got to the end of her rant.

  
She ran her fingers frustratedly through her hair but immediately felt fingers lace through hers once more, as she put her hand down. She looked to the side to see Asami peering at her through her impossibly long eyelashes.  
“Why are you worried?” she queried, genuinely confused as to why Korra was going ballistic over the incident.  
  
Korra took a large breath and proceeded to explain slowly, like she would to a child. “We can’t just go around destroying property. This” she said, pointing to the ruined machine “is someone's livelihood. Attacking it is a crime, same as destroying it. The fact that it’s too early and no one's here to see you guys shield-bashing it to death and throwing chunks of the sidewalk at it will not be an excuse for us not to go to jail. Things like these have repercussions. Everything has repercussions. So before you guys go around destroying stuff, please ask me first.”

  
At this, she looked around the area. “I need to know who I should compensate for this. And hope to the spirits that they don’t press charges against us.” Korra muttered. She glanced at the ruined sidewalk and noticed that Opal was standing with her head down, looking for all accounts, very forlorn.

  
“I just wanted to help. It really looked menacing to me. Like those mechanical goblins on Jotun. I know I'm a bit excitable, Asami tells me that all the time… but… I just wanted to help” she repeated, finishing in a small voice.

  
Korra immediately felt guilty at how she reacted (even though she knew it was warranted) and went over and patted her shoulder. “It’s okay Opal, you didn't know.”

  
“Korra…”

  
Korra looked towards Asami as her name was called. And again, even though she’s already seen some of the goddess’ otherworldly form, couldn’t help the gasp that escaped her lips.

  
Asami's hair was a cascade of Scarlet and Gold light. She gestured and some kind of energy escaped her fingers. Immediately, the Vendo Machine started to warp, so did the ruined sidewalk. In a matter of milliseconds, the previously destroyed machine and area looked as they were before they were set upon by the two goddesses.

“There. All fixed. “ Asami said with a smug smile.

  
Korra gaped “You didn’t tell me you could do that!”

“You never asked.”

  
All Korra could do was rub her unbelieving eyes at the feat.  
Asami walked towards her and took her hand again. “You promised us sustenance?”

  
Korra dazedly gazed around the now normal setting. “I think I took on more than I could handle." She looked around one last time. "Coffee, I need coffee. Lots and lots of coffee.” she finally sighed in resignation.  
  
She pulled Asami towards the general direction of where she was planning to get breakfast, taking Opal's hand and pulling her as well, taking care to steer her away from the garbage can, lest she get ahold of the cover again. _No more distractions._

  
She really needed help with these two and hoped sincerely to the spirits that with Bolin, they could figure out what to do.  
  
It wasn’t even eight o'clock but this was turning out to be the most eventful morning she’s had in a long while. While she was pulling the two goddesses, she felt the hand on her right tightening its hold on hers.

  
Korra looked towards the girl with the green, green eyes looking at her with affection and smiling.

_I’m just gonna have to deal with it._

So she answered with a lopsided smile of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in so long. I blame work. And yes, again, procrastination.
> 
> But seriously, this fic has still been getting the occasional kudos and views and though that seems really unwarranted and unbelievable, I believe a Thank You is in order. So, Thank You! :D
> 
> Anyhoo, how have you guys been doing? I hope you all had a very Merry Christmas :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? :D Thanks for reading.
> 
> p.s. again, wasn't beta'ed, wasn't proofread. sorry :)


End file.
